1001 Reasons
by MJLS
Summary: Goodnight Cal


Gillian smiled as she entered her office; this was one of those rare moments where she had a moment for herself, away from her work and away from Cal. The thought of him made her smile and cringe at the same time.

The cringing was probably because he refused to listen to her whenever she told him he should just go and get some sleep at home and not on the couch in his office. Of course, he refused to do this and then came complaining to her the next day about his sore neck. She sat down in her chair and turned her computer on, opened the document she needed and hoped that Cal wouldn't come in and disturb her while she worked on her 'secret' document.

This document was only for her eyes and she hoped it would stay that way (although she had the suspicion that either Torres or Emily knew). Cal especially was forbidden to see it since the name of the document was explanatory named '1001 reasons to love Cal Lightman'. Gillian bit her lip and shook her head amused, sometimes she could be so childish and Cal often asked her how old she really was. The orange slushies and the puddings were one thing but this document would really start the more annoying questions that Gillian didn't even want to think about.

_#54 If__ you give him a glass with flowers imprinted on them; he manages to pull it off and still look sexy_

_#55 He lets you slap him if it benefits him in the end_

_#56 His sarcastic wit is enough to alienate people_

_#57 He's a lovable freak (note: he calls himself a freak)_

She couldn't help but giggle at her childish reasons to love the man she could call her boss and best friend. Her doomed marriage was bound to end one of these days so she'd rather think about these little things that made her happy than her cheating husband. She knew that Cal knew, and Ria, and Loker too probably. She saw the glares that Torres shot at her husband every time she saw him and even his secretary was a worse liar than she was.

Letting her fingers hover above the keyboard for a while, Gillian tried to come up with several more reasons to add to the never ending list. She also had a list of '_1001 reasons to be annoyed by Cal Lightman_' but this one was already so long that she didn't want to keep adding things to it. Of course, she also had a '_1001 reasons to hit Loker on the head_' list but she had given up on that one, noticing that almost everything the man did deserved a head on the head or a pat on the cheek for one reason or the other.

"Gillian? You busy?" Cal popped his head in her office and Gillian managed to hide her shock just on time before she clicked away the document and turned around to face him.

"No, not really," _except writing down every lovable thing about you_, she thought, "why?"

"This case is taking longer than expected and I got to pick Emily up," he winced visibly and didn't even try to hide the disappointment that shone in his eyes. Gillian smiled at him and nodded, already answering to his unasked question. He sighed in relief and thanked her quickly before he ran back to his office to finish his current case as soon as possible.

_#58 He even manages to make running look good_

Gillian couldn't help but add this little tidbit to the list before she closed everything off and make sure Cal wouldn't find her documents. She didn't even want to think what the man would do if he ever found out the list, except laugh and tease her with it for the rest of her life. And she wasn't sure she could handle that. It was hard enough trying to handle him right now, imagine what would happen if he knew of her secret little crush on him.

* * *

"Hey Gillian," Emily smiled brightly as she climbed in the car and fastened her seatbelt. Every time Gillian saw the girl, she was amazed how much she really looked like Cal yet acted nothing like him most of the time. Even Emily had her moments where she was almost an exact copy of her father but often stayed away from people then so they never really noticed.

"Hey there squirt," Gillian grinned, she had come to accept Emily as her own daughter, even if she wasn't. And she was sure that Emily saw her as a good friend, an aunt perhaps, she didn't really know and wouldn't even ask. How awkward that conversation would be.

"Dad busy again?"

"Working himself into oblivion, yes," Gillian rolled her eyes, "how about you slip him some sleeping pills and I make Loker drive him home and into his bed."

"Sounds good, if you want to hear the rant afterwards," Emily shrugged, "but I heard enough rants from him to last a life time."

"You know he loves you, even if he doesn't say it a lot."

"He usually says it when he thinks I'm out of the room," the younger girl nodded, her face suddenly turning serious, "I don't know why he does that but hey, it's his problem if he doesn't want me to say it back to him."

Gillian ruffled Emily's hair and managed to drive up the drive way without scratching another car, or her own for that matter. This was a surprise since she wasn't even paying close attention to where she was driving. Emily noted something that the older woman didn't catch but Gillian didn't even bother to ask what the girl had just said.

"Oh by the way, I got another little reason for you."

"Reason?"

"Yeah, he purrs like a newborn kitten in his sleep."

"You lost me," Gillian frowned, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice about the younger girl knowing about her list.

"You might fool dad but you can't fool me Gillian," Emily grinned, "you better add that one to your list, I didn't spy on him for nothing to get to know that one."

"You're spying on your own father?"

"Eh, nothing out of the ordinary, he spies on me too so," she shrugged and sat down on one of the couches in Gillian's room. Gillian grinned and quickly opened the file and added the new information to the list.

_#59 According to his daughter; he purrs like a newborn kitten in his sleep; must investigate further._

"What number are you on already by the way?"

"Number 59;" Gillian blushed, not really believing she was talking about her 'secret' list with Cal's daughter of all people.

"Woah, you already found 59 reasons why you should love my dad? Seriously Gillian, make out with him already."

"I'm not going to, I'm married or did you forget that little piece of information."

"It's not like he won't kiss you back, I mean, he has this huge crush on you anyway."

"You're turning way too much like Loker lately, what's up with that?" Gillian raised an eyebrow at the brown haired girl who looked as innocent as she could muster at the moment. Not that she could because she was guilty as charged but she did a good job on hiding it anyway.

"Better tell the truth than get dad to catch me in the lie and make me clean up another one of his rooms," Emily smiled, "Oh and reason 60."

"And that one is?"

"He's a sexy fuck."

"I'm not sure if your father would agree to you using that sort of language."

Emily didn't really care and just pulled up her shoulders for a few seconds before she lay down on the couch and stretched out her legs in the air, her arms crossed in her neck. Gillian looked at the young girl and waited for a few seconds before she turned her thoughts back to the thinking up of reasons to love or like her boss even more.

"By the way, who would take the first step with you guys?"

"Neither of us, because there's no step to take," Gillian rolled her eyes.

_#51 He has enough patience to deal with a very curious daughter_

"Oh, here you are."

Cal had once again stuck his head inside Gillian's office and stared at his daughter who didn't look all too impressed by her father's appearance. Cal raised an eyebrow at his daughter and waited a few seconds before he turned his head to Gillian and silently asked her what was going on.

"Your daughter thinks you need to get laid."

"I didn't say it like _that_!" Emily shot up from her spot on the couch and glared at Gillian who smirked back at her.

"Oh so you _did _say it!" Cal leaned against the door frame and stared at his daughter with a cocky smile on his lips.

Emily shook her head and lay back down on the couch, ignoring what her father had just asked her or what the conversation was really about. She had no interest of talking about her father's sex life, even though she encouraged him time after time to find himself a girl.

"This is not exactly a conversation I want you two to have in _my _office," Gillian noted dryly before she went back to the report she was typing up. She always had an extra document open for if Cal entered her little office unceremoniously and unannounced. Something he often did whenever he felt like it.

"Like I want to have this conversation at _all_," Cal sighed, rolling his eyes before he quickly disappeared again. Emily giggled from her spot on the couch and shook Gillian out of her staring at a random point on the wall.

"Hey you know," Emily's voice sounded doubtful, "I think I found a cute way for you to end that list of yours…"

"Oh really?" Gillian didn't like talking about the list with Cal's daughter seeing as she clearly was starting to become more like Loker every minute of the day and would tell Cal bout it without a second thought.

"Reason 1001, he loves me, actually you, back. Does that make any sense at all?"

"That's so-"

"-true? I know," Emily nodded, interrupting and finishing the sentence that Gillian was going to say.

"Not was I was going for," Gillian noted dryly before she closed her computer off when she noticed that she had once again worked late and so did Cal. She wondered what she had to do about Emily who was clearly comfortable on the couch, the television suddenly playing on the background.

How the young girl had turned it on without noticing Gillian was a mystery but the older woman wasn't going to spend more time trying to find it out. She had to get home, and fast, she never really liked coming home later than her husband. Not that this was hard, because he rarely made it home before midnight because of his 'work'.

"Cal? I'm off, your daughter is on my couch doing nothing so if you need her…you know where to find her okay?"

"Hm?" Cal looked up from the papers he was staring at and looked at Gillian standing in his doorway, "oh, yeah, sure."

Gillian shot him another sad smile mixed with tiredness before she turned around and left his office. Cal sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he shoved his chair back and ran after her, if he was quick enough he would just be on time to catch her leaving the building. He was lucky there weren't many people around because by the speed he was running at, he was sure he could throw some people straight off their feet.

"Foster! Wait up!" he yelled, trying to make her stop by reaching out his hand and squinting his eyes so it looked like he was closer to her but in reality, he wasn't. Gillian stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Cal who ended up pushing her against the wall and kissing her lips briefly before he pulled back.

His face was flushed and his messy brown hair hung in front of his eyes but Gillian was too busy staring in shock at him than to notice how uncomfortable they both suddenly looked and how awkward the air around them suddenly was. The palms of his hands were placed on the wall behind, her, each of his arms on a side of her head so she was trapped between them. She had no way out and didn't even protest and stiffen when Cal kissed her lips again, a few seconds longer this time.

"I didn't get to say a proper goodnight to you."

"This is how you say your proper goodnight?"

"We both know Gillian," Cal smiled sadly at her and then caressed her cheek with his hand before he dropped both of his arms next to his body, stuck his hands in his pockets and stalked back to his office, his eyes directed at the ground. Gillian stared at his suddenly slouched form and placed her hand on his shoulder before he walked out of her reach. He looked over his shoulder at her, a frown on his brow but before he could do something, Gillian had pressed her lips against his in their third kiss that night.

"Goodnight Cal."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Don't own!

**Author's Note: **woah where did this little plot came from? I have no idea but I sure do like the ending myself if I can say this. I hope you guys all like the ... cuteness (?) in this oneshot and leave me a nice review!


End file.
